Surprising Serena
by Dragona 2007
Summary: Oneshot First Season Darien/Serena Romance Serena’s alone on her birthday. Can Darien cheer her up? Or will he simply start another argument?


Title: Surprising Serena  
Chapter: 1/1  
Author: Dragona 2007  
Email: Please check my profile or leave an email address for me to respond to in your review.  
Summary: (Oneshot) (First Season Darien/Serena Romance) Serena's alone on her birthday. Can Darien cheer her up? Or will he simply start another argument.  
Fandom: Sailor Moon  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: K  
Pairing(s): Darien/Serena  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, nor will it ever be. However anything you don't recognize from the series/manga is, so please ask permission before using those concepts.  
Author's notes: This is a revised version of this fic. I'm only fixing the grammar and form. However, I have left much of this as it originally was, as I wanted a marker of my growth as a writer. Besides this fic has long been completed to me, and as such, I see no reason to completely rewrite it, as I'm merely trying to merge my two accounts onto Dragona only.

--

Surprising Serena

By Anime Angel

Today was a normal day at the arcade for Andrew. Serena was whining at him again, he was trying to calm her down, and Darien, her normal topic to whine about, was trying to win the Tuxedo Mask doll. Today, her topic was not normal. Neither was the tone that she was using: it was quieter. This meant that she was more than likely to cry. That something had managed to actually hurt the usually cheery girl's feelings.

"I can't believe they forgot my birthday," Serena whined to Andrew, her former crush, unable to any effort into saying much more than that. She had tried to hold back her tears, and so far, it had worked. She got up to play some Sailor V.

Andrew walked over to where Darien was. He was trying to win the Tuxedo Mask doll again. "Darien, there is a serious problem."

"Oh darnn! I dropped it again!" Turning to his friend, he said, "So what's the problem?"

"Serena is here and all her friends and family apparently forgot that her birthday is today. I'm not asking for a miracle. Actually, all that I ask is that you are NICE to her, for a change."

Hearing that, Darien's face softened as he remembered the many years that no knew about his birthday. He was actually a little hurt that Andrew wouldn't believe that he could be sensitive about this, if nothing else. "Andrew, I can't believe that you would even think that I would be mean to anyone whose friends had forgotten their birthday. Especially after all I've been though, or did you forget that until I met you I never celebrated my birthday, after my parents died."

"No I didn't. But I'm just protecting Serena, in the same way I do for you." Andrew rolled his eyes at Darien's little bout of whining, even if it was the truth.

Darien went on as if he hadn't heard Andrew's last comment, "In fact, I'll go one step up. I'll talk to her about it." Darien walked over to where she had sat down again.

He heard her say, "This is horrible. I can't even play Sailor V today."

"Can I sit down, Serena?"

"Go ahead. My day can't get much worse."

"Andrew told me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It just hurts a bit that my family and my friends all forgot about my birthday. And I kept reminding them about it. They're all just jerks. I mean who would forget about their friends birthday?" Finally, a tear fell. Many more seemed to follow. Unconsciously, Darien took the crying girl in his arms, comforting her and allowing her to cry on his shoulder. After the majority of her tears seemed to be shed, he finally spoke, if only to get her to see just how lucky she was.

"At least you have people to celebrate with. When I turned fifteen, I never had any friends or family to celebrate with me." He moved his hand to her eyes, wiping her tears away. He himself was surprised at the gentleness of his gesture.

Serena looked up to his face and saw immediately that he was telling the truth, able to decipher it from him, from prolonged exposure to him. "Why?"

"When I was six, my parents died in a car accident. Somehow, I survived it. But I was sent to the orphanage, then. There, no one really cared. In fact, I was a loner there. I had no friends to celebrate my birthday with. You should really consider yourself lucky."

"Really, Darien??"

"Yes." He simply said. She still looked sad, though. That look was enough to tug on his heartstrings and make him impulsively ask, "Do you want to take a walk in the park with me? I sure that will make you feel better. It works for me, whenever I need it."

"Sure. Why not? Who knows, maybe one of my friends might actually remember me, if I leave a place where I can typically be found." Her eyes looked at the ground.

"Don't think about that now. Come on, let's go! There is a rose garden that I take care of from time to time that I really think that you would like." He smiled and noticed that the change in her mood.

"Where is it? I've scoured the whole park and have yet to find roses there." She said, incredulously.

"It is pretty out of the way, but I'll show you where it is. Next time, you need to be by yourself, just feel free to go there. Come on." He took her hand and she got up. They walked out of the arcade, with Darien half dragging Serena out the door.

Andrew saw the two walk out and was shocked at the sight. The next minute, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina walked in and sat at the counter. Andrew, still in shock, failed to notice their entrance. Raye waved a hand in front of Andrew in the vain attempt to gain his attention. Ten minutes later, she finally succeeded.

"Oh it's you! Sorry about that. What can I get you?" Andrew asked.

"A vanilla shake for Amy, a chocolate shake for Lita, a strawberry shake for Mina, and green tea for me." Andrew started to make the drinks, as Raye asked him, "Have you seen Meatball Head or Darien around?"

Andrew pretended to think about that as the gears turned. Those four can't know that they left together not fighting. I have an idea. "They were here earlier, but I had to kick them out since their fighting got out of hand. Serena seemed really upset, though. Do you know why? I was going to ask her, but I never got the chance to."

"No, we had a study session planned, but she arrived late and we got on her about it. It really upset her, for some weird reason. We wanted to know if you knew anything about it." Mina said, as Andrew set down the drinks.

"I really don't know. Anyway, got any gossip for me?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

The two rivals hadn't made it quite to the rose garden, yet. Currently, they were at jewelry store. They had left the arcade and made a quick stop. The first was to a flower shop, where he picked a dozen Fire and Ice (1) roses and bought them for her. Next, they walked by the jewelry shop. He had just bought a nice (and decently priced) bracelet. She blushed as he put it on. "Sorry I couldn't wrap it, but happy birthday."

"Thank you. It's gorgeous!!" He was surprised to suddenly feel her give him a surprisingly tight bear hug. He hadn't known how strong she really was. He was, also, slightly infuriated (at himself) to find out that he was blushing, too. Suddenly, she realized where she was and stepped away from him, turning crimson. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem. Listen, I've been thinking. I'd really like to make this a permanent truce, and maybe, if you'll let me, be your friend." He confessed, shyly.

"You know, I think you're right. This is way better than fighting with you. Sure, I'll be your friend. Who knows, maybe I'll even let you call me Meatball Head, every once in a while." She responded.

"But I thought you hated the name." Darien was now royally confused.

"I don't really hate it, but don't get me wrong; I'm not overly fond of it, either." She said.

They both started laughing at this statement. Serena, then, remembered about the garden. "Weren't we originally going to that rose garden?"

"We were, weren't we? Let's get going, then." Darien said, with a slight smile.

The two walked, Darien leading her to the park. During that time, Serena's hand had found it's way to Darien's. He only noticed this, when she started to unconsciously lean on his shoulder. He smiled at this and didn't say a word about it. Once they arrived, he led her to a very secluded pathway. It was very long and well kept. The flowers that could be seen were many varieties of orchids and lilies. Finally, they arrived at a rusted gate that was covered in vines.

Reluctantly letting go of her hand gently, he stepped behind her and covered her eyes and opened the gate with his free hand. Gently pushing her in, he uncovered her eyes. Her expression was enough to send him to cloud nine. She gasped and ran in like a child, delighted by the naturally beautiful garden. Excitedly, she turned her head back and forth, taking in the sight of the square, fenced-in garden. Meanwhile, he shut the gate behind him and sat on a bench that had been built to think. This was a good idea. She loves it here. I thought she was a girl that loved roses. And I know that how. Could it be that that I figured this out, since she adores Tuxedo Mask, due to his roses. Or maybe because I find it necessary to know everything about her? I really like seeing her smile. I'm glad I took her here. I think I'm starting to fall in love. Wait, is that possible? Me falling in love?? Ever since my parents died and I lost my memory, I haven't been able to break my own barriers of ice. It seems that she broke them, as easily a steak knife cuts through butter. But that's why I love her. She forgave me so easily today. Even if she likes me half as much as I love her, I still wouldn't deserve the affection.

"Darien! Earth to Darien!!" She broke Darien out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What's the matter? Why did you look so sad? Want to talk about it?" She asked.

Amazing. She's so compassionate. Even when sad, herself, she cares about other people. "It's nothing, really. You like the garden?" Darien asked, smiling.

"I love it!! This has been one of the best birthdays ever, even if my friends forgot about me. But I won't dwell on that now. I'll talk to them tomorrow about that." She smiled and her stomach growled. Blushing, she continued, "I haven't eaten all day. Earlier, I was just too upset to eat."

"Let's get something to eat, then. My treat." Darien smiled at the shock on her face.

"Are you felling alright?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"Yes, I am. I'm also hungry. Let's go." He walked over to the gate and held it open for her. She walked through it and proved that she had been paying attention on the way there, by leading him out onto the main path. They walked out of the park, finding out that it was already 7:00 PM.

Darien led her to a nice little café. Sitting in the booth, Darien and Serena took a look at the menu.

The waiter came and Darien ordered a turkey club sandwich and a coke. Serena got a turkey club sandwich, a coke, and a Caesar salad. Serena was thinking as she waited for the food to arrive. He's so cold on the exterior. Why won't he open up? But he did open up to me, today. I'm glad he called a truce. I love seeing his smile directed at me. It can be so warm. Every other time I've seen him, he seems so sad and distant. But today was different. Today, he seemed genuinely happy. I want to see him like this every day. He's a human, too. He deserves to look happy, too. I'll only actually be able to do that once I get him to open up. But how do I do that? Maybe I should get him to talk about his orphanage days. A hand was waving in front of her face, Darien's hand.

"Food's here." Darien said, with a slight laugh. She chuckled a little, too. The two ate in silence. Then, inspiration hit her.

"Darien, you shouldn't act so cold to everyone. You wouldn't be as lonely, then." She said.

Darien looked up. The unexpected statement caught him by surprise. "What makes you think I'm lonely, Serena?" He asked, amused.

"Little things, like the fact that you don't really talk to anyone, except Andrew or the fact that you are a workaholic. You know, people who really happy don't typically do that." She answered.

"I can tell that you've heard one of Andrew's rants about me, before. But in all seriousness, you do have a point. That's the best advice, I've heard in a while. It's seems that you have a knack for giving advice." Darien said, smiling.

Then, she realized the irony of her situation. She had been in love with Darien for forever and had pretended to hate his guts. She laughed at this. "What's funny?" His curiosity was bugging him.

"The fact that I realized that I 'm not really the best person to give advice, I'm a paradox." She replied, praying that he wouldn't question this topic any further.

"Why?" He asked, suddenly curious about what she meant. He had always thought she acted truer to herself than most people.

"I just realized that I've hated the person that I loved the most for a very long time." She was blushing as she said this.

Who's the lucky guy? If he ever hurts her, I'll kill him. Wait, she can't mean me! No one could ever fall in love with me. No, she can't mean me. "I'm the same way. Come to think about it, the girl I love, has never really deserved my hatred."

"Who is she?"

"I can't tell." He was blushing.

"Tell me. I promise I won't tell. I could even help you get a date set up." She pleaded.

"Since you won't leave me alone about it, it's you." He said, nervously.

"You can't be serious. No one could possibly love me like that. I mean, I'm klutzy, hare-brained, and too stupid for you."

"You shouldn't have such a low self-esteem. Your klutziness and ditziness is endearing and part of why I love you. Your grades will pick up if you study, and I'd help you with that. You're also beautiful, caring, compassionate, and understanding. If a guy says otherwise, he's a fool, like I used to be." He smiled at her blushing smile. "And if that other guy ever so much as hurts a hair on your head, tell me and I'll kill him."

"Actually, speaking of the other guy, it's you. I love you so much."

"After all I've done, you can find it in your heart to love me." He was in shock.

"Yes, you have such a caring soul. You're, also, very strong both physically and emotionally. You're incredibly smart. Also, I love arguing with you for the sheer sake of entertainment. I knew in the back of my mind, every time we argued that it was not really meant to be taken seriously. And being the stupid girl that I was, I took it al very seriously. And, not to fuel your overlarge ego, but you are very hot." At this last comment, she turned crimson.

He suddenly turned his head and kissed her. After a moment of shock, she responded and deepened the kiss. The two realized the necessity for air and broke apart. "Would you date me?" Darien asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell my father. He would want to kill you. He doesn't want me to date at all…." She said, trailing off, hoping that Darien wouldn't be scared off.

"We can tell everyone else though. I can't wait to see Andrew's shock. He's only heard about the mystery girl, but had no clue it was you." Darien commented.

"Speaking of my father, he said I had to be home by nine tonight. No clue why, though. I need to get going, since it is 8:30."

"I'll walk you home, at least until a half block away. Sorry, but I don't really want to deal with an overprotective father right now." Serena could only laugh, at his statement. It was a little too soon to tell her father that she had such an older boyfriend.

They both got up and Serena held her roses. They left the restaurant, Darien paying for the food. They headed to Serena's house. When they parted, he gave her a goodnight kiss. She blushed as she walked towards her house. She walked in and was surprised to say the least. All her family had planned a surprise party and invited her friends. She had fun and her friends were allowed to stay the night. Oddly enough, Darien's gifts weren't questioned until her parents went to bed.

The next morning, they headed for the arcade to get some caffeine before a scout meeting. Darien was there, and Serena shocked them all to see her sit by him, as he bought her a chocolate milkshake. The two of them joked with each other, as they all drank their respective drinks. "Want to go on a picnic, Sere?" Darien asked her.

"Sure, after I take of some girl things with them first." Said answered, motioning to her friends. "Just wait for me here." And then, all five girls got up and left.

"What … the hell… happened last night?" Andrew asked, still shocked.

"I just took some good advice." Darien said with a smile.

The End

--

Blargh….. I hadn't realized just how sappy that was until I reread that. However, despite the sugary aftertaste, it actually didn't need much in the way of revising. It's glaringly obvious that pure romance just isn't a genre that I'm talented at. Please R&R!!

Dragona 2007


End file.
